Frozen Dreams
by The Hybrid Edge
Summary: Zero Frostbite roams the base with Thunder and Crystal.


Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or Zero or even Thunder or Crystal. Megaman, Zero, and Signas are owned by Capcom. Thunder and Crystal are owned by Thunder Dragon, and pathetic little me gets Zero Frostbite.  
  
Thanks to ThunderDragon for helping me come up with the story, be sure to read her storys to. Now go ahead and read. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A slender and beautiful female reploid stood in front of a group of rookies. She had long golden hair, going down to her waist, with deep Lilac eyes. Her right arm armed with a buster gun, yet her other still the same as a humans. Her belly button exposed between thick armor. Her appearance looked barely in her twenty's, yet it was obvious her eyes had clearly seen much more than that, and they had a strange sadness in them. She stared into the room, silver walls, black tiled floor, and nothing but ten new recruits in the room. As her mind wandered and her Lilac eyes stared, she thought back to when she and Zero were side by side, living together...  
  
  
  
"Thunder...," echoed in the walls of her mind, "Thunder, are you ok?." Thunder stood straight up, slowly coming out of her reverie. In front of her, she saw her old friend crystal. Another female reploid, she let her soft blue hair hang, and her blue armor shine in the light, Her silver eyes piercing to the soul.   
  
  
  
"Crystal...hello, I'm sorry, I was just day dreaming again..." She said with sadness in her voice as a light blue tear trickled down her cheek.   
  
  
  
Crystal's eye's showed sorrow, this wasn't the first time this had happened, she was like this every day. "You were thinking about Zero, again. You need to move on Thunder, it's been over fifty thousand years..."  
  
  
  
"Yes I know, it's been over fifty thousand years since we...lost them both." Thunder's eyes shot back to her new recruits, all standing straight up, ready for orders. "You are all dismissed, I am sorry for taking you over schedule."  
  
  
  
All of the recruits slowly walked out the large metal door. All except for one, a slender and tall female. Long and silky green hair flowed down to her hips, her armor deep purple. Her gaze was followed light teal eyes. "Commander Thunder? My name is Novashia..."  
  
  
  
Thunder quickly lifted her hand and wiped away her tear, "Yes Novashia, I am aware of you're name, is there anything you need?"  
  
  
  
"Um...," Novashia slightly hesitated, "Could I stay and train? I mean, if it's alright with you Commander Thunder." Novashia put her head down and bit her lip.  
  
  
  
Thunder smiled slightly, then gently brought up her hand and lifted Novashia's head up, "Please Novashia, call me Thunder, unless we are in a session or out on the field. Of coarse you can, but I have some business to take care of, so you'll be here alone for the day. Is that alright with you?"  
  
  
  
Novashia smiled and nodded her head slightly, "Yes that is fine Comman...I mean Thunder. Thank you very much." Novashia bowed slightly and went back to training.  
  
  
  
Crystal grinned, "That girl shows promise," As she watched her train, "Don't you think so Thunder?" She said with a smirk, then saw Thunder, "Um, Thunder?"  
  
  
  
Thunder began to stare in the distance again, but stopped herself. Hazily she replied to Crystals question, "Yes she does..." Snapping out of it, she blinked a few times then looked at Crystal, "I'm sorry Crystal, I need to clean up a bit, I'll see ya' later ok?"  
  
  
  
Crystal shook her head and chuckled, she nodded and walked back out the door, as silently as she had came.  
  
  
  
Thunder sighed as she watched Crystal walk out the door, then looked back down at the mess her new recruits left. She'd have to pay them back tomorrow with push-ups, oh well, it's just picking up. She picked up a few items, and kneeled down to grab a silver notebook, as she got up a cold hand touched her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Hello Thunder, need any help?" As the reploid grinned.  
  
  
  
Thunder sighed and looked at him, "That's alright Frostbite, I'm fine, but thanks for asking. But please don't scare me again." She couldn't get over it, every time she saw him she saw Zero, but he was different, he looked just like him. He was tall, he had blonde hair, he had deep green eyes...even the same armor. But they both knew he was not, his armor was light blue, and he didn't have a memory. They had found him in an ice block. She thought they had finally found him, but data scans had confirmed he was not Zero... They simply called him Frostbite, she didn't even know if he knew who Zero was.  
  
  
  
Frostbite shrugged and smiled, "Sorry Thunder, didn't mean to scare you, well actually I did but it doesn't matter now does it?"  
  
  
  
"...Frostbite, I feel like hurting you," she said with a solemn face.  
  
  
  
Frostbite let out a laugh and looked down at Thunder, "Aw, I'm sorry Thunder, can't you take a little joke. Come on, Crystal's already hurt me enough today, cut me some slack," he let a whine out and showed her the cuts on his arm.  
  
  
  
"Well you must have deserved it," she sighed and shook her head, her and Crystal knew Frostbite was a prankster sometimes. "What did you do this time?" She raised an eyebrow and waited for a response.  
  
  
  
"Ah, you make me sound bad, I didn't do anything bad really," he said and made an innocent face. He looked at Thunder's impatient face and thought. "Ok fine, I dug a pit and took her outside and she fell in. And I kinda pored some green slime on her. Don't ask me how I thought of it; it just kinda came to me. But you really should have seen it, it was hilarious." Frostbite laughed then got to a serious face, "Well, at least it was funny till she came out and grabbed my saber..."  
  
  
  
Thunder laughed, "Is that the only reason you came here Frostbite? To tell me how you got beat up by a girl?"  
  
  
  
Frostbite's _expression changed as he slumped down, "Well jeez, you don't have to be so mean about it. Anyways the main reason I came in here was to tell you Signas wanted to see you in his office right away.?  
  
  
  
Thunder sighed as she left out the door, "Well thanks Frostbite, I'll see ya' later then."  
  
  
  
Frostbite made an evil grin as he slowly walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Thunder walked down the silver hallway. The hallway made a curve around, Signas' office was in the middle, but she would have to go around to get to the entrance. She walked through the curved hallway, the base was a circular shape, with several hallways connection to many rooms. She stopped at a large door that said "Signas" on it. She pressed in the access code on a small panel to the right and walked in. As soon as she walked in, two Mechaniloid insects dropped down and shocked her hair, making it stand on end.  
  
  
  
"AH! What the hell are these?!" She let out shaking as she threw them on the ground and stomped on them.  
  
  
  
Signas covered his mouth with his fist, trying to maintain his seriousness and not laugh out loud. "I'm sorry Thunder, Frostbite insisted."  
  
  
  
Thunder clenched her fist and muttered under her breath, "Ooh, I'll get that Frostbite."  
  
  
  
Signas straightened his posterior, "The reason you were called here was serious," he said staring at her hair. He typed in a few keys at his keyboard as the wall opened to Thunder's right, revealing a holographic map. "You and Frostbite will travel here," he said as a crosshair appeared on an area in the southern Antarctic region. "You and Frostbite will track down a Maverick by the name of Frost Leon. We believe he contains vital information referring to Sigma's fortress. We don't have any information on him, but the location you see here is where he was last seen. Be ready to go in 2 hours."  
  
  
  
Thunder hesitated, "Permission to speak sir."  
  
  
  
Signas looked at Thunder, "Of coarse Thunder."  
  
  
  
Thunder sighed, "This is my ninth mission in the past four weeks, and the thirteenth for Frostbite. If I may, do you think that one of my Rookie's could go on the mission instead of us?"  
  
  
  
Signas looked at her hesitantly, "Who do you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
Thunder stood up straight, "A rookie by the name of Novashia, I've been training her for five months and she shows great promise. She has a paralyzing buster shot that would be adequate for this mission."  
  
  
  
Signas sighed, "If you feel she is ready, you may tell her now. Oh, and Thunder? A little bit of water will get you're hair back down. You are dismissed Commander Thunder"  
  
  
  
Thunder stared curiously then remembered, "Thank you Signas," she said gritting her teeth, she was going to pay Frostbite back.  
  
  
  
As the door closed behind her, icy water fell above her head. Her eyes opened as wide as her mouth did.   
  
  
  
"There ya' go Thunder, you're hairs all back to normal. Nice and smooth, not all puffy and frizzy."  
  
  
  
Thunder glared at Frostbite as he backed away. Anger flooded her voice as she paced toward Frostbite, "Frostbite! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She began to glow then shot his chest with a lightning bolt.   
  
  
  
Frostbite jolted and hit the ground, but he hit the water he had poured on Thunder, causing her to get shocked as well. Thunder fell on top of Frostbite, as she opened her eyes she saw his were rolled back into his skull. She let her head fall on his chest and sighed. "Unfortunately, I can stay mad at Zero Frostbite as well as I can stay mad at Zero..." Oh well, she jumped up in the ribs. "Serves ya right Frostbite."  
  
  
  
Novashia walked around and saw Frostbite on the floor, then looked at Thunder, "Um...is he alright?"  
  
  
  
Frostbite slowly got up and stumbled, slipping in the water and hitting his face on the floor. He pulled himself up with one of the rails with his eyes half open. "Yes," he said slowly with a rather squeaky tone, "Frostbite will be just fine." His eyes began to roll back in his head but he managed to keep them straight.  
  
  
  
Thunder grinned and laughed, "That's what you get Frosty."  
  
  
  
Frostbite looked up, "For the last time, don't, call, me, Frosty!"  
  
  
  
Thunder shook her head and sighed, "You're hopeless Frosty," She straighten up, "Novashia you have been selected for a mission to the Southern Pole, you will leave in one hour fifty minutes."  
  
  
  
Novashia's eyes opened wide and stared at Thunder, then Frostbite, who was slumped over half dead. Then she made a big smile and looked at Thunder, "Oh! Thank you Commander Thunder! Thank you so much! I don't know how I can thank you! I've got to get ready!" Novashia bowed toward Thunder, "Thank you Commander!" Not waiting for a reply, she ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Novashia wait! Come back!" Thunder yelled.  
  
  
  
"You'll need to confront a Maverick and bring him back to HQ, he's a tiger type so he's quick. Go get Douglas to modify you're boot system. The Mavericks name is Frost Leon, now hurry!"  
  
  
  
Novashia bowed again, "Thank you!", then she ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
Thunder turned around to help Frostbite up when she saw him standing straight up. He was shaking and his eyes were opened wide staring at the puddle spread across the floor. "Are you ok Frostbite? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
  
  
"Frost Leon," he said quietly, "Frost Leon," he said again, but louder. "Retired Class A Maverick Hunter, twenty three successful missions, Shot a gas line in Los Angles California, obliterating ninety percent of the city and killing an estimated million. Went Maverick two months later in Juneau Dome, Alaska, murdering a mere twenty three reploids."  
  
  
  
Thunder stared at Frostbite, "Frostbite, how do you know this?"  
  
  
  
Frostbite turned his head at Thunder, still shaking, "I...I don't know..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
